Eva
Eva labeled "The Female Jock" was a camper on Total Drama Island and was placed on the Killer Bass. She returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action. Personality Although Eva is very competitive and physically strong, she is often overly aggressive. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Part of the reason she auditioned for Total Drama was to curb it, and she mildly has. She enrolled in anger management classes after Total Drama Island and has since shown that she is capable of making friends. She is also very self-continuous and shows she does have a heart. Eva is also very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. Total Drama Island Eva immediately strikes fear into all of the campers, as soon as she arrives in Not So Happy Campers Part-1. She is placed on the Killer Bass team. LeShawna tries to talk to Eva, but she ignores her. In the next episode, when it is Eva's turn to jump off the cliff, during the challenge, Duncan also wanted to jump. This causes both campers to argue over who would win. They both jump and land in the safe zone. In the second part challenge, Eva is carrying two crates with both her hands and drops them off at camp. Since Ezekiel knew how to build a hot tub she didn't have to due much in the challenge. In The Big Sleep, Eva is lifting weights. Beth tries to pick a weight up, but Eva snatches it out of her hands. Duncan comes in and makes fun of her for him getting to the safe zone first. This then promotes Eva to throw a dumbbell out the window. Next morning, Chris wakes everyone up to compete in the 2k run. Duncan and Eva race out to the tent and both reach there at the same time. She is also seen eating the feast and being really full. During the Awake-A-Thon, Eva asked to go to the bathroom, in which she accidently drops her MP3 player. Heather notices this and steals it. Later on, Eva is one of four people still awake, but falls asleep when Duncan and her put Harold's hand in a bucket of water to make him pee. When their team looses, she most likely voted for Ezekiel, due to his sexist comments, but Duncan rigged the votes to get rid of Bridgette. In DodgeBrawl, Eva is first seen when she walks into the Screaming Gophers to find her MP3 player. She sees Heather with it and grabs it. In the process, she also rips one of her shirts. In the Dodge ball challenge, Eva is one of the first five to play on the Killer Bass, in round one. She does well, eliminating Cody and not getting hit. In the last round, she eliminates Heather and Noah, and with Duncan's help, eliminates LeShawna, meaning they win once again. In Chill and Hunt, Eva confronts Heather about her MP3 player, by grabbing a log and threating to hit her. Heather says she doesn't know where it is, but she will help look for it. Duncan does break it up, so Eva wouldn't hit her. Due to everyone's hungriness for real food, Tyler, DJ, Katie, Ezekiel, and herself go out into the woods to hunt for everyone's food. When DJ spots out some deer tracks, Tyler tries to tackle it, but trips and scares it off. This makes Eva, Tyler, and Ezekiel walk off angrily. She doesn't due much after this but, she is shocked when she finds out both teams have to go to the elimination ceremony to vote someone out together. She does vote Tyler due to scaring away the deer, but Cody gets voted off instead. In Not Quite Famous, she doesn't due much, but is picked to show off her talent in which is weight lifting. She also votes out Geoff due to him being unable to compete in the challenge. She also doesn't do much in The Sucky Outdoors but, she does help Sadie and Tyler go search for Katie. She also warns everyone to run due to a bear at their camp. Later that that night she votes out Ezekiel. In Phobia Factor, after Ezekiel's elimination, the campers start opening up about their fears. Eva reveals she's has a fear of rejection, she also stated, she once asked out a jock, but got rejected due to her "being ugly". In the next morning, she wakes up and notices Duncan and Courtney making out. She starts crying and runs away. During the Phobia Factor challenge, she conquers her fear, by asking out a jock. The guy does say no, so she grabs a camera and hits him with it. Up the Creek shows a softer side of Eva. At first, she tries to comfort Sadie by giving her MP3 player to her. She does quickly take it away, but hugs her instead. In the challenge, Eva and Tyler paddle off into the canoe. Once their Eva does most of the work by caring the canoe over her shoulders and carrying sticks and rocks at the same time. Once hearing a conversation between Courtney and Duncan about there relationship, she drops everything an runs off crying. At the beach, Eva is angry that Courtney and Tyler are arguing over making fire. Due to them fighting, the Killer Bass loose and send home Courtney, but in a shoking twist, she becomes an intern, much to Eva's annoyance. In the following episode, while chowing down food angrily, notices Courtney and Duncan snuggling. She tears up, slams her fist down on the table, breaking the table in half. Sadie asks what is wrong, nut Courtney slams plates on the ground, causing Eva to boil up. At the supplies shed, Chris promotes Eva a deer, along with Sadie and Duncan. When grabbing the guns, she tosses one to Sadie and leaves Duncan empty handed. Throughout the challenge, she shoots Tyler and eventually Gwen, but first talks to her about "relationships" and Duncan. After talking, Eva shoots her, the winning it for the Killer Bass. Her challenge performance continues to be better than most contestants. After her elimination, Eva is carried away with a straightjacket on. She some how throws Chef over board. During the finale, she roots for Gwen and high fives Cody when Gwen wins. Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Eva is one of two contestants known to not be native to Canada, since her biography on Facebook says she was born in a small village in Eastern Europe. The other is DJ, who is Jamaican. Competition *She was part of the Geoffrey Alliance, along with Geoff, Gwen, and Tyler. Miscellaneous *She is considered to be the Main Anti-Hero of Total Drama Island. *She reveals in Phobia Factor that she asked out a jock, but got turned down. *She is so far the only contestant to be eliminated by the fans. Gallery See Also Category:Females